Turning up the Heat
by KuriMaster13
Summary: "Thank you, I did work hard on my Fire Deck. Between the burn damage and Fox fire's defensive capabilities, I can secure any win."... "Don't be to sure about that." One-Shot.


The Sun was shining bright at the island school known as Duel Academy. Though most students wouldn't be able to enjoy it for very long due to class starting soon. One such student was a newly transferred raven haired boy named Daniel 'Danny' Fenton.

"So the class room should be right, here." Danny said stopping in from of a door and looking up from his map of the school. Walking on in, he noticed that not to many other students were there yet. Guessing that most of them would come when it gets closer to class time, he went toward the seats and just grabbed a random one as they weren't assigned to anyone, and then just waited for class to start by lazily watching other people pile in the room.

After a little while, he noticed 4 girls walk in, all in the Obelisk Blue dorm. The first two, that seemed to be gossiping about something, he didn't really pay much attention two but the latter two definitely stuck out. One was a long haired blond bombshell of a girl that seemed to radiate beauty, while the other was a black haired purple eye-ed girl who seemed to take a few liberties with the Obelisk Blue Girl's uniform, dying all the white parts black and replacing the regular shoes with Combat boots.

"So I take it your the new guy huh?" a voice said from behind Danny, startling him for a bit. He turned around and saw the owner of said voice, an African American Ra Yellow who was wearing glasses and a red beret. "Whoops, didn't mean to startle you there. Names Tucker Foley." he said, extending his hand.

"Hi" Danny replied, accepting the handshake. "Danny Fenton, and your right, just transferred in today, how did you guess?"

"Very easy actually, one, your in a Slifer red uniform, they always put the transfers in that Dorm. And Two, the way you were staring at those girls implied that it was your first time seeing them." Tucker answered.

"I wasn't staring at them... was I?" Danny asked, a little nervous.

"For a good five minutes actually." Tucker replied, getting a small chuckle at the blush that immediately appeared on Danny's face as he said that. "Don't worry, almost everybody in the school had stared at Alexis at some point in the year, and were only a month in."

"Witch one is Alexis?" Danny asked, not knowing witch girl is witch.

"The busty blond." Tucker said immediately glancing in the direction of the girls. "She is also one of the best duelist in the whole school, easily making the top 3 and is without a doubt number 1 if you only want to count the girls."

"That's definitely impressive considering how many students their are here." Danny noted. "What about those other girls she's with?" he then asked, curious about the one with a different uniform.

"Well, the two gossip girls in the front are named Jasmine and Mindy, but other then their constant gossiping and the fact that they are friends with Alexis, there is not much to say about them."

"And the one next to Alexis, with the different uniform?"

"Sam, a tough girl by any definition. But what she is most known for is the fight she got into with school management since she didn't want to get in a uniform, said something about 'uniforms suppress individuality' or something like that." Tucker replied, rolling his eyes at that last bit. "As you can see, they found a compromise. Anyway, do you want to head over to the duel field after class. Showing how good you are in a duel and getting out of Slifer Red as soon as possible might be the best option to get through the rest of the year."

"Why is it so important to get out of Slifer Red?" Danny asked.

"Well for starters there are the bullies who will pick on you because they think they are a better duelist then you. When it comes to ranking, Slifer Red holds the lowest ranked duelist in the school, while Obelisk Blue holds the highest ranked."

"Joy." Danny stated, remembering the bullies he dealt with in the past, before turning his attention to the front of the room, class was starting.

 **Linebreak**

There wasn't much to the class, the most interesting thing that happened was that two students, both Slifer Red, came in late. Everything else was pretty much just lecturing on about stuff Danny already knew, Oh, the price of transferring in mid year, or maybe everyone else already knew it too, as one of the Slifers that came in late, the one who's hair kinda reminded Danny of a Kuriboh, apparently decided to fall asleep, something Danny might have also done if he wasn't trying to make a good first impression.

After class let out Danny headed with the duel field with Tucker to find a duel, after all why enroll into a school built on the premise of a card game if you weren't going to play said card game. Once there he saw that the area was pretty big with LOTS of seating, so he could only guess that special event duels were also held here. "So, Tucker." Danny said turning to Tucker, "Now that we are here, ready to get started?"

"Sure, " Tucker said. "Just give me a second to-" he stopped as he hand went to his deck pocket but couldn't find anything. "Aw man, did I seriously leave my deck at the Dorm? Great."

"Well, that is certainly unfortunate." Came a voice from behind the two new friends. Turning, Danny saw the owner was another Ra Yellow, with neatly arranged black hair that was flushed back and slightly to the left.

"Oh, hey Bastion." Tucker stated before going back to checking his pockets. "Well, at least I have my PDA."

"Oh, Please, like there was any chance that wouldn't be there, you even take that thing with you to the showers." Bastion stated before turning to Danny. "I take it your the new student, I don't remember seeing your face before, name's Bastion Misawa." He said offering a handshake.

"Yep." Danny confirmed before accepting the handshake "Danny Fenton."

"Well, if Tucker can't find his deck soon, perhaps I can substitute in for him on that duel you were going to have." Bastion offered, "I need to give some of my decks a test run, and it would probably be best to do so against someone who is a total unknown in terms of deck right now."

Danny only shrugged "Fine by me, what about you Tucker?"

Tucker was still digging through his pockets before giving up saying, "Go ahead, probably left it by my night stand."

"OK then." Danny stated before turning back to Bastion. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, Lets go." Bastion replied before turning to head onto the field, while simultaneously getting his duel disk ready.

 **DUEL**

"Well, you can go first." Danny offered.

"Very well then." Bastion said. "I'll summon my 'Fox Fire' to the field." As he said that, a small red fox appeared to his field with it's tail on fire, though it didn't seem to mind said flame.

 **Fox Fire... Attribute: Fire, Type: Pyro, Level 2, Atk: 300, Def: 200**

"And next I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Bastion concluded.

"OK then, It's my turn, Draw!" Danny declared, drawing a card. "And I'll match your fire monster with one of my own namely my 'Heavy Knight of the Flame'." As he said that, the Flaming Zombie came to the field, riding it's chariot and ready for battle.

 **Heavy Knight of the Flame... Attribute: Fire, Type: Zombie/Gemini, Level 4, Atk: 1800, Def: 200**

"1800 attack points!" Bastion observed, "my, your not wasting any time at all now are you?"

"Well, my knight doesn't like waiting around, " Danny started, "So lets stop his waiting and see him attack." The knight did as commanded, easily cleaving through the fox with it's fire sword, making it explode and spread flame everywhere... what Danny didn't expect however was that some of those flames go gather up in a small fire ball and shoot strait towards him. "What the-" Danny yelped as he tried to shield himself from the fireball, witch didn't hurt him as it was just a hologram. "What was that?" he asked.

"My trap card." Bastion answered. "'Backfire' with this card, when a fire monster I control is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 500 points of Damage."

Danny looked down at the life point totals, then saying "Eh, I'll be good, I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

 **Bastion's LP: 8000 - 6500**

 **Danny's LP: 8000 - 7500**

"Not as good as you think, " Bastion stated. "During the end phase, 'Fox Fire' can revive itself." As he said that, the little fox reappeared back onto the seen, this time in defense mode.

"Great, " Danny commented. "It's like those trick candles that were on my Fifth Birthday cake."

"That was a very reckless move you made attacking like that." Bastion stated, causing Danny to rise an Eyebrow. "You should have realized that my face down would have been a trap, ready to spring when you attack such a weak monster."

"Ehh, from what I learned. If it doesn't spring when your monster is summoned or your card activates, it tends to not be something to worry about. " Danny said. "Besides, you could have been bluffing with the face down."

"Fair enough, either way, it's my turn now," Bastion stated drawing his card. "And to my field, I'll play my 'Gaia Soul The combustible collective'" As he said that, a big flaming sphere with one eye showed up to his field.

 **Gaia Soul The combustible collective... Attribute: Fire, Type: Pyro, Level 4, Atk: 2000, Def: 0**

"Well, that doesn't look to friendly." Danny commented.

"You wouldn't be wrong exactly." Bastion said smirking "but before I attack, I'm going to use the spell card 'Book of Moon' to flip you knight into face down defense position."

"Umm, why would you want my monster is defense position?" Danny asked. As his monster was flipped face down. "Your guy was already stronger."

"Simple, " Bastion started "You see while normal monsters can't do any damage when attacking a defense position monster, my Gaia Soul can, damage equal to the difference of it's attack points the the defense points of the monster it is attacking."

"Uh, Oh." Danny stated, now seeing where this was going.

"Now Gaia Soul, attack his face down, knight 'Combustion blaze'!" Bastion declared as his monster ripped through Danny's and inflicted a lot of damage to his life points.

 **Danny's LP: 7500 - 5700**

"Of course, once everything is burnt up the fire dies out, as such my Gaia Soul get's destroyed during the end phase, but that destruction dose allow me to trigger by 'Backfire' trap again to inflict more Damage to you." Bastion stated as his monster leap at Danny yet again, exploding in his face as he tried to shield himself from the blast.

 **Danny's LP: 5700 - 5200**

"Well, this is interesting." Danny commented as he brushed off the imaginary soot from the explosion. "You definitely know how to make good use of your cards huh?"

"Thank you, I did work hard on my Fire Deck." Bastion said. "between the burn damage and Fox fire's defensive capabilities, I can secure any win."

"Don't be to sure about that." Danny stated. "My older sister didn't think I could put out the trick candles, only to be really surprised when I pulled out a bowl of water to drop them in. You never know exactly what you opponent may think or plan 100% of the time, so if you get to cocky you can be given quite an unpleasant surprise."

"Well then please, surprise me and de-rail my combo." Bastion replied "It is your turn and I am always up for seeing the cracks in my strategics."

"OK then. I draw." Danny said drawing his card. "And it looks like I'm going to be getting some pretty useful help these next few turns, seeing how I just drew this card, I activate 'Blessings of Pluto'!"

Tucker, watching from the sidelines, raised an eyebrow at that "Pluto? Who's that? He can't be referring to the fictional Dog."

"That's because he isn't." A voice said from behind tucker. Turning he saw Sam, the Obelisk Blue Girl that decided to take a few liberties with her uniform. "He is referring to the Roman God Pluto, known to the Greeks as Hades, Pluto served as the God of wealth and the Dead. Getting his blessing is typically a good thing."

"Well, didn't expect to see you here at this time, name's-"

"I know who you are." Sam said, cutting him off "Your Tucker Foley, the guy who tried to flirt with half the girls at this school with only one, very awful, pickup line."

Tucker was a little wide eyed at that. "How did you-"

"It's not to hard to learn of a few things going around the school when you hang with the two biggest gossipers in the world." Sam answered the question, already knowing what it was before it was finished. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to keep my focus at the Duel we have right now."

Tucker decided to let her be in favor of getting back to the duel as well. Sam was very interested in figuring out the new kid, if partially because she noticed him staring before class, staring at _her_ mind you, not at Alexis who people normally stared at when glancing at the group.

"And now I'll activate my trap card, 'Call of the Haunted'!" Danny declared, revealing the trap card "With this card I can bring back any monster from my graveyard, but since there is only one choice, let's not bother with any suspense of who it is, come back 'Heavy Knight of the Flame'!" As he said that, a pillar of fire erupted onto his field, as the destroyed knight returned to the field through it, ready to fight again. "At this time, my 'Blessings of Pluto' card can now give me a small boost. You see while this card is out on the field, whenever a player special summons a Zombie type monster from the graveyard, that player can draw one extra card." Danny explained, as he drew another card.

"I see then." Bastion said narrowing his eyes. "With that card, any zombie deck can accumulate a massive hand advantage simply by doing what zombies like to do. I take it that means your trying to draw the card you need to stop my combo."

"Nope," Danny said, surprising Bastion. "I'm just getting the extra draw because it is nice to have. I already have what I need to derail you combo right here." He then held out his hand sword his knight and said "All I need do is Gemini I Summon my knight!"

"Gemini Summon?" Bastion repeated eyes widening as he saw the Knight suddenly spiked in power, flames turning from orange to green as it's eyes glowed a brighter green, a feat that surprised and impressed Bastion, Tucker, and a few other people who got there eyes caught by the duel.

"You see," Danny began to explain. "There are Certain monsters, called Gemini monsters that my Knight is apart of. They are treated as normal monsters while in the graveyard as well as on the field, but in actuality have powerful effects that even surpass most effect monsters in power. All I need to do is normal summon a Gemini monster while it is already on the field and I can have it be treated as an effect monster with all of that power unleashed."

"I see then," Bastion commented "I saw that in our textbook's table of contents, but we haven't made it to that chapter in class yet. Interesting, so what would be the hidden powers of your knight?"

"Simple," Danny smirked "It is that when it attacks a special summoned monster, I can banish that monster at the start of the Damage step. Go Dimensional Flame!"

Bastion's eyes widened once again as he understood what this attack meant, with 'Fox Fire' banished instead of going to the graveyard, it's effect won't revive it at the end of the turn, furthermore, he wouldn't even be able to use his 'Backfire' trap to deal damage since that also needs his monsters to go to the graveyard. He could only watch as the knight took out 'Fox Fire' yet again, only this time, for good.

"And with that, I'll end my turn." Danny smiled content with his play.

Bastion regained his composure, "Very well then. I have to admit that was a very good play you just made there. And you were right about my combo, I didn't anticipate banishing my monster as a possibility for what someone could do to counter my strategy, I'll need to work on that some. However don't at all think that means I am beaten by that one attack." He said drawing his card.

"Wasn't thinking that a bit." Danny replied. "You just try and remember that I might have a few more surprises waiting in store for latter."

"Of course." Bastion stated. "It would be a shame if that was all you had going for you as I'm about to get rid of your knight right now. I summon my 'Consumption Fire'!" As he said that a humanoid figure appeared on his field, made completely out of fire ready to strike.

 **Consumption Fire... Attribute: Fire, Type: Pyro, Level 3, Atk: 1100, Def: 800**

"Next, " Bastion continued, grabbing another card "I'll equip him with the equip spell card 'Black Pendent' witch gives him a 500 atk point boost." The pendent appeared around the monster's 'neck' as a dark aura seeped from it, boosting it's strength.

 **Consumption Fire... Atk: 1100 - 1600**

"Uhh, are you sure you did your math right?" Danny asked, "My monster is still stronger."

"I always do my math right." Bastion replied. "As of now I activate my Consumption Fire's special ability, by targeting one face up card on my field, like my 'Black Pendent' I can have my monster spread it's flames to that card, it will result in the destruction of my card sure, but the extra fire power will make my monster grow an extra 800 attack points."

All Danny had to say as he saw the monster burn the pendent up and grow stronger was "Aww, shoot."

 **Consumption Fire... Atk: 1600 - 1100 - 1900**

"And that's not all." Bastion added. "When my 'Black Pendent' is sent from the field to the graveyard, it can inflict 500 points of Damage to you." After saying that, a small black bolt of lightning appeared around Danny's feet, shocking him and depleting his life points.

 **Danny's LP: 5200 - 4700**

"And now my consumption fire will attack your heavy knight." Bastion stated as his monster did just that, destroying Danny's monster, and Trap card linked to it, while also doing a small bit of damage to Danny himself.

 **Danny's LP: 4700 - 4600**

"And now I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Bastion concluded. "600 total damage, that isn't nearly as high as last turns total count of 2300. Probably a good thing for you, if I was successful in dealing that much damage every turn, this duel would be almost over by now."

"I'm going to trust your math on that one." Danny replied, drawing a card. "But now it's about time I start doing some damage of my own. And I'll start with the spell card 'Book of Life'. This card not only let's me revive a zombie from my graveyard, but it also let's me banish a monster from yours. So I'll revive my Heavy Knight and banish you Gaia soul."

"He sure likes that knight, doesn't he." Tucker observed as he saw the knight appeared on Danny's field a third time.

"Well, it dose have a good effect." Sam replied, not taking her eyes off the duel "but since that effect can't help him in this situation he probably has something else planned for it."

"At this moment my 'Blessings of Pluto' spell card let's me draw one extra card." Danny said as he drew again. He then saw it and smirked. "And it is just the card I need to, I activate 'Polymerization'!" He said revealing the age old spell card,

"So it is a fusion summon this time?" Bastion asked.

"Yep." Danny confirmed "Namely, a fusion of the Heavy knight on the field and the 'Master Kyonshee' in my hand." As he said that, the Chinese martial artist showed up next to the heavy knight as they both went into a swirling vortex that appeared above Danny's head. "And with these two, I can make something that is completely different, saw hello to the first dragon that was ever born." Danny declared as a big purple dragon erupted from the vortex.

 **First of the Dragons... Attribute: Dark, Type: Dragon/Fusion, Level 9, Atk: 2700, Def: 2000**

"Whoa whoa whoa, Time out." Bastion said completely baffled as he put his arms up in a T position. "How in the world did you merge two zombies to make a dragon. That makes literally no since."

Several people that were watching started muttering about what they saw, no doubt news of this was going to spread throughout the whole school soon. Sam then decided to speak up saying "He's got a point. There have been some weird fusion summons before, but at least those kept the type of one of the monsters used for there summon. What type of explanation do you have for this?"

Danny, who then just registered how many people were watching, then started to scratch the back of his head saying, "Well, um actually, I'm not so sure myself." He felt is heart racing bit faster as he locked his blue eyes with Sam's purple ones. "I promise I'll let everyone know one I figure it out, unless someone else dose it before me that is." He then turned back to Bastion "So, Umm, could we time back in now?" he asked, hoping the answer was a yes so he could focus on the duel and forget just how many people were watching said duel, a number that was growing every minute.

"I suppose." Bastion said, getting that this is one mystery that will need to be solved some other time.

"OK then." Danny reached for another card in his hand "To accompany my dragon on the field, I'll summon my 'Mezuki'." after saying that, a Horse faced monster appeared on Danny's field, wielding a giant ax and ready for battle.

 **Mezuki... Attribute: Earth, Type: Zombie, Level 4, Atk: 1700, Def: 800**

"Now it is time for my Dragon to attack your 'Consumption Fire'." Danny declared with an outstretched Hand as his monster roared and charged.

"My monster won't be the only one going out in this battle." Bastion declared as he hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate the Trap card 'Jar of Greed' and then I'll chain the effect of my 'Consumption Fire' to it."

"That is a quick effect?" Danny asked, surprised that the effect was being used on his turn.

"Correct, and since I am chaining the effect, I can select my Jar as the card to be destroyed and power up my monster to match you dragon." Bastion explained as his monster put it's hand on the Jar, burning it and using it's spreading flames to grow bigger.

 **Consumption Fire... Atk: 1900 - 2700**

"Furthermore," Bastion added "since my 'Jar of Greed' was not a continuous card, it's destruction mid-chain doesn't impede on the resolution of it's effect, so I can still draw a card."

"But my attack continues." Danny added as his Dragon went back to charging at the living fire, who then charged back.

"Yes it dose, " Bastion agreed "but now it will end in a double KO."

"Wanna bet?" Danny said smirking.

"Huh?" Bastion was confused, until he saw what the clash of the monsters was resulting to. The Dragon and living fire were now pushing against each other. Only for the dragon to shift it's stance, sending Bastion's monster under it, where it then bit into the fire with it's teeth scattering the fire into little sparks that then went out.

"No way." Sam said as she watched what happened, before turning back to Danny. "Don't tell me that thing can't be beat in battle, can it?"

Danny felt his heart rate go up a little bit again. "Close, it can be destroyed in battle, but do to it being around for as long as he has, this Dragon was able to make it so that only a Normal monster will be able to."

"I see." Bastion commented, as his brain was already trying to figure out the strategy to overcome this new obstacle. "However, I can still salvage some use of this turn yet, since a Fire monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, my 'Backfire' trap card can activate again, and inflict another 500 points of Damage." A ball of Fire then formed and went at Danny exploding in his face and dealing the mentioned damage.

 **Danny's LP: 4600 - 4100**

"But it is still my turn" Danny reminded him. "And Mezuki can still attack, and it's target is straight for your life points." The horse faced humanoid complied and swung it's Ax straight at Bastion. The Ax harmlessly went through him, it was just a hologram after all, but the blow to the life points was massive.

 **Bastion's LP: 6500 - 4800**

"And with that, I'll end my turn." Danny concluded.

"Well, then, guess that means it's my turn, " Bastion said as he drew a card "And I have to admit, you are definitely full of surprises. One thing is for sure, after this duel is done I'll have a lot more data to sort through for improving my decks."

"Glad to be of help." Danny said.

Bastion nodded and then continued his turn "Now since I need a few more card right now, I'll start my turn my activating the spell card 'Pot of Greed' so I can draw two more cards." after looking at what cards he picked up, he smirked. "Now then, as you had already graced us with the joy of a Fusion monster, how about I do the same?"

"Here it comes." Tucker noted.

Bastion then held up all three cards in his hand, revealing them as he said, "I activate my Polymerization magic card to fuse 'Goka, the Pyre of Malice' and the 'Carboneddon' in my hand together." The two monsters he declared suddenly appeared on his field along with a vortex identical to what Danny had over his head last turn, both monster then went into the vortex as Bastion explained, "You see since Carbon is such an easy source of fuel my Carboneddon is very capable of becoming an extremely powerful flame if there is a another heat source for it to go with, such as Goka."

"So you are summoning a very big fire ball of a monster then?" Danny concluded.

"That's one way of putting it." Bastion confirmed, "But the proper name for this monster is 'Incinerary Beast'!" As he called out that name, fire erupted from the vortex, spilling out and going to Bastion's field until it eventually formed a big dinosaur-esq monster, twice as high as bastion despite it being on all fours, witch then roared, ready to fight.

 **Incinerary Beast... Attribute: Fire, Type: Dinosaur, Level 6, Atk: 1800, Def: 1500**

Danny looked at it's stats and said, "For something so big, it doesn't have that much attack points."

"Oh, I plan on rectifying that pretty soon," Bastion said "but for now, I'll need to summon a monster that can take care of your Dragon, so by banishing the Carboneddon in my graveyard I can activate it's special ability to special summon the 'Igneous Stone Dragon' from my Deck." As he said that another monster appeared next to the beast, one with a rock like texture covering it's whole body.

 **Igneous Stone Dragon... Attribute: Fire, Type: Dragon, Level 7, Atk: 2400, Def: 2000**

Danny was watching with a careful eye, he knew Bastion had to have something planned, those two monster were to weak as they were in order to beet his Dragon, and as his opponent had no more cards in his hand, Danny could only assume that what his opponent was planning was going to show itself soon.

"At this moment" Bastion declared, "My incendiary best can now make good use of it's special ability. As long as it is face up on the field, all Fire attribute monsters I control gain 200 attack points for every fire attribute monster I control, and since I have 2, that means they both get a 400 Attack point boost."

Danny's eyes widened as he saw he fire around those two monsters grow as there attack points raised.

 **Incinerary Beast... Atk: 1800 - 2200**

 **Igneous Stone Dragon... Atk: 2400 - 2800**

"Aww, shoot" was all Danny had to say to that.

"And now, Igneous Stone Dragon, attack his dragon and take it out of the game." Bastion ordered as his Dragon complied, shooting a ball of magma out of it's mouth, witch then connected with Danny's Dragon, making it explode.

 **Danny's LP: 4100 - 4000**

"And now," Bastion continued. "Incinerary Beast, attack his Mezuki!" The flaming Dinosaur did as it was told, quickly rushing up to Danny's last monster, biting down into it and letting the flames of it's body consume the corpse of the Zombie. "Now might be a good time to mention, " Bastion intervened "That since burning something is a chemical change and not a physical one, it cannot be easily undone, and as a result, monsters burned by my Incinerary Beast are banished instead of sent to the graveyard, not to say that then energy from your monster will go to waste that is, after a monster is Banished by my Incinerary Beast's effect, my opponent takes Damage equal to that monsters original attack points."

"Not good," Danny said, as he saw his monster, now a pure ball of flame, get shot out at him and explode in his face.

 **Danny's LP: 4000 - 3500 - 1800**

Danny coughed for a little bit, the smoke wasn't real, but it seemed real to his head. "Man, you sure like making things blow up in my face don't you?"

"My apologies," Bastion stated, "it's a small side effect of the way I constructed this deck. I also suppose this would probably be the best place to include some sort of 'If you can't stand the heat, get out of the Kitchen' type of joke, but I can't seem to think of one that would work for this situation right now, so I'll just end my turn here."

"OK, then it's my turn." Danny said as he drew a card. "And I'll play the spell card 'Fusion Recovery'!"

Bastion's eyes narrowed as he saw a bit of what Danny was planning. "I know that card, with it, you can take one Polymerization and one monster that was used for a fusion summon out of your graveyard and put it back into your hand. I take it that mans you are going to go for another fusion summon."

"Yep." Danny said, popping the 'p'. "More specifically I am going to add back my 'Heavy Knight of the Flame' with the poly, so I can fuse it with the 'Il Blud' in my hand to summon another Dragon."

"Apparently it can't be that hard to make Dragons out of Zombies," Bastion dead paned, "seeing how you are doing it twice now in one duel." As he said that, the two monsters Danny mentioned appeared beside him, right before going into yet another Fusion Vortex.

"Ehh, at least this dragon actually has a name, so let's give a warm welcome to 'Superalloy Beast Raptinus'" Danny replied as a light shown from the vortex and a new Dragon came out.

 **Superalloy Beast Raptinus... Attribute: Light, Type: Dragon, Level 8, Atk: 2200, Def: 2200**

"Of course, I'm not going to leave it at just him right now." Danny said grabbing another card from his hand. "I'll play the spell card 'Eternal Resurrection', so I can revive a Zombie-type normal monster from my graveyard, such as Il Blud." As he said that the, somewhat cartoonish looking zombie with a Gate in it came crawling out of the ground to Stand on Danny's side of the field.

 **Il Blud... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie/Gemini, Level 6, Atk: 2100, Def: 800**

"And since I still have 'Blessings of Pluto' out, that means I can draw an extra card." Danny commented picking up an extra card. "But more importantly is the fact that I can now use Il Blud's special ability."

Bastion raised an eyebrow at this, "What special ability, 'Eternal Resurrection' can only bring back normal monsters, and there isn't any normal monster that has a special ability."

"Perhaps." Danny started, "But if you recall correctly, earlier in this duel I mentioned that there was a special type of effect monster that can be treated as a normal monster at certain times."

Bastion, though for a second before it hit him, "Wait, are you saying that Il Blud is..."

"Yep, a Gemini monster." Danny said, "and as an extra bonus, I won't even have to use a normal summon to power him up, as Raptinus has an effect that allows Gemini monsters to go all out just for being on the field at the same time he is."

"That can't be good." Tucker noted.

"Actually it is, for Danny that is." Sam commented.

"I now activate Il Blud's special ability" Danny declared as said monster had it's eyes change from red to green and it's whole body glowed with otherworldly power. "Once per turn, I can special summon one Zombie type monster from my hand or either player's graveyard. So I'm bringing back my 'Heavy Knight of the Flame'!" Il Blud then opened up it's shirt, reveling a swirling green portal that the knight from earlier in the duel then erupted from, with it's orange fire then turning green.

Bastion kinda started to sweat once that thing hit the field. "And that Knight's special ability can banish any special summoned monster it attacks."

Danny smiled and said "Which both of your monster's were, plus I can draw an extra card thanks to Pluto." he quickly added that last bit as he drew an extra card again. "And now it is time for my Knight to take out your Dragon, with it's dimensional Flame!" As he said that his Knight then charged at Igneous Stone Dragon. Slashing at it with the green fire, and while the Normal monster tried to fight against it, it ultimately failed and got completely covered by the fire, witch then dispersed, reveling nothing left. "Oh, and with one less Fire monster, I'm pretty sure your Incinerary Beast just lost some fire power." Danny then added, a statement witch was proven true as the flames around said monster died off by a little bit.

 **Incinerary Beast... Atk: 2200 - 2000**

"Which of course makes it the perfect target for Il Blud's attack." Danny then stated as that very monster then created a green ball of energy in it's hand and hurled it at Bastion's last monster, destroying it and dealing damage.

 **Bastion's LP: 4800 - 4700**

"My field my be wide open" Bastion said, "but it is not empty, I still have my Backfire trap card active and it's effect can still bring damage to your life points." As he said that a small ring of fire appeared around Danny's feet flew upward causing hi to stumble for a bit as his life points went down again.

 **Danny's LP: 1800 - 1300**

"Doesn't stop Raptinus from being able to attack you directly." Danny pointed out as his monster did just that, shooting a stream of yellow fire out of it's mouth and right onto Bastion. Dealing a Lot of Damage.

 **Bastion's LP: 4700 - 2500**

"And with that, I'll end my turn." Danny concluded.

Tucker took a quick look around the duel field, "Man the crowd got big. Though it isn't much of a surprise seeing how neck and neck this duel has been... is that Professor Sartyr over there?"

"Who?" Sam asked, before shaking her head. "Actually never mind, doesn't matter anyway, it seems like this duel is going to be done soon anyway."

"It's my turn." Bastion declared as he drew a card. "This should buy me some extra time, I activate 'Swords of Revealing Light'!" As he put the iconic spell card in his duel disk, several swords made out of light appeared on Danny field, blinding his monsters and making them all go back a little bit.

"Seriously, you have no cards in your hand or monsters on your field, and you get the card that stops me from attacking for three turns? Talk about a lucky draw." Danny commented, a little pissed that that card was the card to delay his victory when he was this close to it.

"Perhaps, but Luck favors the prepared, and I included many stall cards in this deck just in case it winded up burning out and I needed some extra time to gather the embers." Bastion replied.

"Fair enough, but since that was the only card you could play, I think it is safe to assume that it is my turn now." Danny said drawing a card. "Since I can't attack, I'll play it safe for now and switch all my monsters into defense mode. Then I'll use Il Blud's effect to special summon the 'Despair From the Dark' in my hand." As he said that all of his monsters shifted there stance as Il Blud revealed the swirling green portal in it's chest yet again, this time letting out a giant shadow-like monster that then stood behind Danny, it's face doing nothing to hide it's anticipation of it's chance to strike.

 **Despair From the Dark... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 8, Atk: 2800, Def: 3000**

"And with that, I'll end my turn." Danny said.

Bastion drew a card as his eyes narrowed, "I pass, there is nothing I can do".

"OK then," Danny said, drawing another card. "I'll use Il Blud's effect yet again, this time to summon my 'Red Ogre'." The monster under Danny's command revealed it's portal yet again, this time, a giant hand came out and hoisted the rest of the body up, revealing a red-skined Ogre with Horns and Big club ready to strike.

 **Red Ogre... Attribute: Earth, Type: Zombie, Level 8, Atk: 2800, Def: 2100**

"And with that, I'll end." Danny said.

Bastion Drew a card. "Huh, this could be of use. I play one card face down and end my turn." Bastion declared, setting the card he just drew.

"My go then, I draw." he said drawing a card. Then he sighed and said "Since my field is full I can't summon any monsters, so I pass, but this is the last turn your swords can stay around." As he said that, all the swords bastion had keeping the zombies, and dragon, back had faded, causing some of Danny's monsters to smirk. Once Bastion Drew his card Danny then commented "So then, did those three turns give you what you needed?"

Bastion smirked at that, "Actually, yes it did. I'll start things off by discarding the 'Kickfire' trap card in my hand to activate my face down card. 'Twin Twister'!" As the quick-play spell car revealed itself, a strong wind appeared in the room, quickly forming two tornado like forms. "With this card, I can destroy two spell or Trap cards on the field." Bastion then said, a little louder to be heard over the wind "So I'll destroy your 'Blessings of Pluto' and 'Eternal Resurrection'!"

"Aw shoot," Danny said, as several explosions went off on his field. Once the wind died and the smoke cleared, the only card Danny had left on his field was his Fusion Dragon.

"Whoa wait a second, back up a bit." Tucker said confused. "Twin twister only destroys Spell and Trap cards, were did all of Danny's monsters go?"

"There gone Tucker." Danny sighed. "When 'Eternal Resurrection' is removed from the field, it destroyed the monster it was equipped to, in this case Il Blud, and when he leaves the field, All monsters summoned by his effect are also destroyed."

"As such destroying it wipes out your entire field." Bastion concluded "While I will give your combo some props as your equip spell protects your monster from battle destruction, it was still a foolish thing to bring out so many other monsters with Il Bluds effect that way. Especially since some of those monsters might have come in handy for dealing with this next monster I'm about to summon."

"And what monster is that?" Danny asked.

Bastion held up the last card in his hand and said "A monster that can only be summoned if I have at least three Fire attribute monsters in my graveyard, the strongest monster in this deck." Bastion then placed the card on his duel disk and declared "I summon my 'Blazing Inferno Dragon'!" As he said that, fire burst out from the duel disk, in long strands of fire it formed into a serpentine-esq Dragon made of the Fire witch then roared in triumph and was ready to battle.

 **Blazing Inferno Dragon... Attribute: Fire, Type: Pyro, Level 8, Atk: 2800, Def: 2600**

"Whoa." Danny said, looking at the monster.

"Whoa indeed, " Bastion agreed. "And now, 'Blazing Inferno Dragon' attack his 'Superalloy Beast Raptinus', Incinerator Breath!" As he said that, the Inferno Dragon launched White hot flames out of it's mouth straight at Danny's monster, vaporizing it on the spot. "And now, as I reach my end phase, It is time for my Dragons special ability to activate."

"And what is that?" Danny asked.

"Simple really, you see, just as a fire needs constant fuel to stay active, so dose my Dragon, every end phase I mush banish one Fire attribute monster in my graveyard or Blazing Inferno Dragon will be destroyed, but by successfully Banishing my monster, in this case my 'Goka, the Pyre of Malice', my Dragon can Flare up and do 1000 points of Damage to your life points." Bastion answered smirking.

"Uh Oh," Danny muttered as Bastion's Dragon shot more white fire at him.

 **Danny's LP: 1300 - 300**

 **Bastion's LP: 2500**

Danny coughed for a little bit, then asked "So is it my turn yet?"

"Go ahead." Bastion replied, "Though I'm afraid it may be your last turn. If you don't get rid of 'Blazing Inferno Dragon' right now, All I will have to do is end my turn and it's effect will finish you off, on the other hand if you destroy my monster. My backfire trap will activate and finish you off anyway."

As he said that, several people began leaving the duel, believing it to be over. However Danny simply replied "Ehh, I can still win this." Then Drawing his card "after all, there are ways to git rid of a monster without destroying it."

"Perhaps," Bastion said, "you could easily do it by bringing back your 'Heavy Knight of the Flame' again, but that won't exactly beet me this turn, and it won't be too hard for me to draw another card to finish you off in case that were to happen, even if it is simply a weak Fire monster to be sent on a suicide mission and set of 'Backfire' again."

Danny thought about that for a moment, then looked at the card he drew "True, basically If I don't beet you in this turn I pretty much lost the duel." However, he then smirked and said "So I guess it is a good thing I can do just that then, huh?"

Several people who were leaving then stopped and turned back to the duel, as Tucker voiced there thoughts. "Wait a second. Is he saying he can win in this turn? How? There is no way attacking can let him win this turn, and his deck doesn't seem like the type to pull out 2500 points of burn Damage."

"He could also try milling I guess." Sam said somewhat confused. "But with how many cards Bastion still has in his deck that doesn't seem practical."

"Well you two." Danny said, having heard there comments. "Allow me to elaborate, you see there technically is ONE way attacking can help me win. You see since Battle Damage is calculated and applied before monsters are destroyed , if I attack in a way that said battle damage will drop Bastions life points down to zero, I can win before 'Blazing Inferno Dragon' get's destroyed and backfire could activate."

Bastion was caught off Guard by that, but after thinking about it he said "That is true, but since my Dragon as 2800 attack points while I have 2500 life points, you would need to attack with a monster who's attack points are at least 5300 in order to win that way, and forgive me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure there is no monster that strong in the Game, with the closest condensers not being easy to summon in decks not built around them."

"Good thing I have a monster that can work around that then." Danny said as he played the card he drew on his duel disk. "I activate the spell card 'Dragon's Mirror'. With this card, I can Fusion summon a Dragon type Fusion monster from my Extra Deck by banishing monsters in my Graveyard to use the as Fusion Material."

"Fusing monsters in the graveyard?" Bastion said surprised as he saw a mirror form on Danny field, with a fusion vortex inside it.

"I'll now fuse my 'Red Ogre' and 'Despair from the Dark' in my graveyard." Danny said as the two monster reappeared on his field, and then went inside the Mirror to join in the Fusion Vortex. Then Dark waves of energy started to radiate from the mirror as a demonic eye appeared in it. "With this, I can summon a monster straight from the depths of the underworld to aid me. Time to make way for 'Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon'!" As he finished that, the Mirror exploded, leaving a column of pure Darkness in it's place. Two yellow eyes can then be seen from the column as the Dragon inside it roared and dispersed the Column it is in, revealing it's Full form.

 **Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon... Attribute: Dark, Type: Dragon, Level 8, Atk: 3000, Def: 0**

"OK, now THAT Dragon I can believe was summoned by fusing Zombies." Sam said, impressed.

"But it's not strong enough to finish me off while my Dragon is out." Bastion said.

"It's Strong enough to do what I need it to do." Danny said. "Dragonecro attack Blazing Inferno Dragon!" The Nethersoul Dragon obeyed raising it's claw to through straight into it's target's neck.

"But my Backfire trap will-"

"Not activate, as Dragonecro doesn't destroy monsters in battle." Danny said cutting Bastion off "Instead it dose something a little different."

"What dose it do?" Bastion couldn't help but ask, only to be answered as he saw the Nethersoul Dragon rip out what appeared to be a ball of glowing light right out if his Blazing Inferno Dragon.

 **Bastion's LP: 2500 - 2300**

"That," Danny began "is what it dose. It rips out a piece of your monsters soul, witch it then turns into a Dark Soul Token with the Same level and attack points as your monster, witch, btw, kinda looses all of it's attack points with that piece of it's soul missing." As he said that, the Ball of light that was in his Dragon's hand then turned into black fire, witch then expanded until it formed a black copy of Bastion's monster, all the while the original then had it's head fall to the ground with all of it's strength gone.

 **Dark Soul Token... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 8, Atk: 2800, Def: 0**

 **Blazing Inferno Dragon... Atk: 2800 – 0**

Bastion looked at the field as it stood and could only say one thing as his mind realized the only outcome of this situation "Unbelievable."

"Dark Soul Inferno Dragon" Danny began as he outstretched his hand "End this, Dark Incinerator breath." The token did as it was commanded, launching Black Fire at Bastion's downed monster.

 **Bastion's LP: 2300 - 0**

Everyone could only stare in shock as the holograms faded from view. Danny then walked over to Bastion, who was on his knees after the attack, and held out his hand saying "That was a Good Game."

Bastion then looked up at Danny, smiled, got back up and shook his hand saying "That it was."

Several members of the crowed gave a nice cheer, while some others just walked away. Tucker then walked up to Danny and said "With a Duel like that as your first impression, you're bound to get out of Slifer Red soon."

"Maybe even make it all the way to Obelisk Blue, given a month or so." Sam said walking up herself.

Danny blushed a bit and started to scratch the back of his head again. "Well I still need to do the make up work so the teachers get where I am in my learning. So it might take me a small while. But thanks anyway." He then turned to Sam "So your Sam right? Names, Danny, Danny Fenton." he said offering a hand.

"Pleased to meet you Danny, and your right, I am Sam." The Obelisk Girl replied, accepting the handshake.

Bastion decided to cut in again at this point. "Well, as much as I hate to intervene on the forming of new friendships, Danny, if your wanting to transfer out of Slifer Red, you better get to it with the make up work, otherwise, it will build to the point of witch you'll never get it done."

Danny smiled there saying, "Yeah, you right. Guess it is back to the dorm for now, that's where all the work is kept."

"Here I'll come help." Tucker said "Faster you get the work done, means faster we can be neighbors in the dorm rooms"

"I'll come too, " Sam said, "Then maybe afterward we can have a duel, I'll even show you some cards in my deck before hand so we'll be on even terms of knowing the other's deck."

"Wow, thanks." Danny said to the two.

Bastion then smirked saying "I hope you can forgive me for not jumping on the Bandwagon and offering to help out as well, but I got plenty of other things to do right now. Writing formulas, tweaking decks, start up a few blueprints of some knew decks, Maybe make a deck full of those Gemini monsters you used." he then paused for a bit before saying "But either way Danny, I plan on making it so that the next time we duel, the outcome will be different."

Danny smiled saying "In that case, until then, see you around." From there Bastion went one way out of the duel arena while Danny, Sam, and Tucker went another way, the area was almost empty now that almost everyone had funneled out with the Duel's conclusion. As he made his way back to the Dorm room, Danny mainly had only one thing on his mind. This was going to be an awesome year.


End file.
